Tiny Tragedies
by xxVileDisease
Summary: I lack the courage." "I lack the sanity." "I lack the power." ... No. All hold more than anything possible. But tell me... What is GOD? Who is GOD? Do you BELIEVE in GOD? ... Hurry, you might be dead before you can answer.


**:| Good morning. Or afternoon, or evening, or night...**

**D: This... is a story. A story that I made up, and... yes. **

**It's... sad, and scary, and sad... And sad. D: You'll see...**

**I don't have much to say, for I am an idiot. So just... Read on, reader!**

**--xxVileDisease.3**

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a princess._

_The princess hated her life, and so she ran away from her kingdom._

_The princess then resided in a town far away from her kingdom._

_The princess fell in love with an immortal being._

_The lonely immortal being fell in love with the princess._

_The princess and the immortal being broke the rules, and lived happily ever after._

_Happily ever after was broken when the princess was murdered._

_She was murdered, leaving behind her true love and their four darling children._

_It was a tragedy, such a tragedy…_

_A tragedy that **GOD** needed to figure out._

_But who is **GOD**?_

_**GOD**, is beyond what they all ever were…_

_And **GOD**, you shall soon understand._

* * *

**--xxForward.--**

"Black."

"Green."

"Black."

"Green."

"Black."

"Green."

"_Black..."_

"_Green…"_

**"Stone!"**

**"Football!"**

"…………"

Two short, young girls stood glaring at each other, sunlight glistening on their faces. The shorter one, DreamDiary, had proposed that the two make their own dresses, seeing as they didn't have much clothing. The taller one, Delilah, agreed and said that she'd make DreamDiary's first. What they were fighting over was the color of the dress. DreamDiary's two favorite colors were black and green, and neither of them were giving in on the argument.

But after a moment of silence, the two couldn't help but burst out laughing. DreamDiary had quoted Mario, and Delilah had gone along with it and quoted Luigi's response. Yes, those two were funny like that… It's no wonder they'd always been best friends.

"Okay. I give in. Make it green…~" DreamDiary giggled gently, tilting her head.

"YES! Good, good, okay." Delilah grinned, proud of her victory. DreamDiary then looked out at the blue ocean. They had been standing by the beach for a while now.

"… When… did we even get here?" She asked curiously.

"I'm… Not so sure." Delilah chuckled and grabbed her tiny friend's arm, dragging her away.

* * *

**--xxForward.--**

It was late now. About six PM.

DreamDiary and Delilah had gone their separate ways. DreamDiary had gone to Fugue Forest, as she did every few days, to search for a Fugue Mushroom before heading home. Delilah, on the other hand, stood outside the town hall for half an hour, waiting for her father to get out of work.

Delilah grinned that same evil-looking grin she always wore, her cold blue eyes having a spark in them. The door to the town hall opened, and a young man walked out, running his fingers through his light, dull blonde hair that matched Delilah's exactly. Except for the fact that Delilah had other colors in her hair as well…

"Dad, hey~!" Delilah hopped over to her father energetically, giggling. In return, he chuckled, patting her head.

Delilah Hamilton's father, Gill Hamilton, was the mayor's son. Lately, Gill has had a lot of work to do, seeing as his father was retiring and he would take his place.

Gill loved his daughter **very** much, with all his heart, she was his pride and joy. It was always just a bit shocking to him, how different the two usually were. Gill was formal, pompous, and usually looked like a rich nerd. He even had a cowlick. On the other hand, Delilah was downright rude and obnoxious, loud, daring, and with her hair covering one eye and her crazy clothes, she looked like your typical scene kid. But Gill _did_ love how unique and outgoing his little girl was… Though he couldn't call her 'little' for much longer. It was Spring already, and she was in her fourteenth year…

**Where did all the time go…?**

"Let's go home, daddy-kins. It's late and I'm tired and hungry. _YOU'RE_ cooking tonight, by the way! Tomato risotto! Please, pretty **frickin'** please~!" Delilah shot him evil-puppy eyes. No matter what, she _ALWAYS_ looked _EVIL_.

He sighed heavily, feeling rather exhausted. "Okay, okay…"

With that, Delilah's fingerless-gloved hand entwined with her father's, and they drearily made their way back to their large home, fit for a rich family…

Well, they kind of were just that.

* * *

**--xxForward.--**

"Ah… Ah, ah, um… AH! Hahah! Found it!"

DreamDiary smiled victoriously as she ripped the large Fugue Mushroom she had just spotted from the ground. She sighed and scratched the back of her head, looking up at the dark sky.

"It's late… Better get home now."

She brushed the dirt off of her long black dress. She also took a band off of her wrist and pulled her jet black hair _(except for one streak of a white-with-a-tint-of-blonde)_ back, putting it into a ponytail.

She skipped off, going the same way she came from, in order to exit the dark and creepy forest. It did take some time, but in about twenty minutes, she was out and standing in Flute Fields.

She hummed a tune that had always been familiar to her, and ran quickly out of the fields, over the bridge, past the farmland, and into Harmonica Town. Once there, she skipped up the pathway, and headed left, into her house.

"I'm back now…~" She called out innocently, smiling as she looked around. Her younger brother, Lurker, greeted her with a slight wave from up the stairs where he stood, gazing through the telescope at the stars. Her little sister Pride came running to her side, hugging her waist tightly.

"Late! _Late_, sissy!" Pride pouted and looked up at DreamDiary.

"I know, I'm sorry… I found the mushroom, though." She smiled nervously.

"Yay! Daddy will be happy, huh~" Pride giggled.

"Hopefully. … Where is daddy, anyway?" DreamDiary had a curious look on her face.

"Daddy go take walk. Be back soon, he said~" Pride nodded, and DreamDiary's only response was a smile. In a short while, DreamDiary had gotten herself and Pride ready for bed, and Lurker had done the same, without anyone noticing.

Under the platform where their father kept his large telescope, was room for where the three kept their beds. Their house really wasn't that big… There were four beds, even though there were only three of them. The fourth one belonged to Philosopher, their older sister. She had died some time ago though…

DreamDiary didn't want to think about her now, though. **Oh, no, no, no.** _No…_

It was too late though. There was barely a day when she wasn't reminded of Philosopher…

Looks like she's going to have more nightmares tonight…

**…………………**

By the time the Wizard quietly entered his home, the trio was sound asleep. He walked over to check on them, and a calm smile played on his face.

Though… It only _SEEMED_ as if poor DreamDiary was sleeping peacefully…

* * *

**There, first chapter. It's short, but... All my first chapters are always short.**

**:|**

**So yes... Delilah is Gill's daughter. DreamDiary, Pride, and Lurker ((And Philosopher)) are the Wizard's kids. And those four have real names, but they have aliases like their daddy. :P**

**And as for their mommies... They aren't from the game. I made 'em up so they're all freakin' special. And there is gonna be one other main character, and a few minor characters, you'll see. :|**

**A few of the scary/creepy/sad scenes in this will be ideas I got from playing Yume Nikki, Yume 2kki, .flow, Silent Hill, and Clock Tower 3... And from watching Ghost Whisperer and Serial Experiments Lain. :'D**

**OH SHUT UP!**

**By the way... I don't own anything. Nothing. Except my characters, and this entire story; Yep, that's mine. So screw off!**

**D;**

**..... Ruh... Read and review?**

**--xxVileDisease.3**


End file.
